Motor vehicle door assemblies incorporate side door glass mechanisms or window subassemblies that include a window body that is displaceable between (a) a raised and closed position and (b) a lowered and opened position. More specifically, the window body of the window subassembly extends through a slot formed between the door outer and door inner panels.
While a seal is provided between the window body and the door inner and outer panels at the slot opening, water still has a tendency to enter the internal compartment of the door between the door outer and door inner panels. This document relates to a new and improved motor vehicle door assembly wherein the window subassembly includes a water management feature that is carried on the window body. That water management feature functions to divert water that enters the internal compartment away from the door latch mechanism and thereby prevents the door latch mechanism from freezing in winter weather conditions.